User talk:CchristianTehWazzit
Founder Hi. No, I was not the original founder, and there are over 50 articles now. Unfortunately, much of the early work was plagiarism - articles copied with the exact text and no credits from other, copyrighted sites without permission. So, they were deleted. I've put in work when I could, but as I said on the Central Wikia when I put up the adoption notice, I don't really have time to care for this Wikia. Recently most of what I've done is just to check for vandalism and revert it when it occurred. Luckily that hasn't been very often. Thanks for following up and coming by and contributing! --CocoaZen 19:47, 6 November 2006 (UTC) :yeah, well thanks. Ive been wanting some status on a wiki for a while now, and this one interests me enough to contribute the kind of time Head Admins need. I just need to figure out how to request guardianship... CchristianTehWazzit ::It's nice to have someone else working here too. I checked my rights on this Wikia, and it turns out that I can give you administrative rights. ::So, keep contributing for a week, and I'll do that. ::After you've contributed for awhile longer, I'll support your request to be the new founder. (You can go ahead and request it now. I won't fight it, but I won't support it yet.) ::In the meantime, you might want to check out the Administrators' how-to guide. ::--CocoaZen 22:53, 6 November 2006 (UTC) :::Yeehaw! :b thanks. A week? ok, sure... I can wait that long, that starts a few days ago when I started right? oh well. I see some articles that it's INSANE not to have, Moses for example... I'll try to write them over the next while... CchristianTehWazzit Category We probably need a category for "biblical charcters", Moses, Abraham, Sarah, Esther, Adam, Eve, Lilith, etc. I'll count 6 days including the first day you edited here as a week. The seventh, you don't have to work because it's Shabbat :-). Fair? After the 6th day, you can be an admin. Let me know, if you think we should do it differently. --CocoaZen :By the way, according to my timezone. This is day 2. Is that true for you too? --CocoaZen 23:12, 6 November 2006 (UTC) ::K thanks. Don't worry about the timezone, but it was about 6:40 here when you posted that last message. I agree about the Biblical chars category, I didn't realize it wasn't there... CchristianTehWazzit Suggestions CchristianTehWazzit - I'd like to suggest keeping the requests page because someone may have an idea for a topic, but not have the knowledge or time to create it right then. So, it's a "placeholder". ::yeah, I know, Thats what I meant to do. If you plan to adopt this Wikia, you can go ahead and remove the "adoption notice" from the main page. ::did just that. Do you want one of those "create an article" blanks on the main page? I know how to create one now. ::yes. One of the next things that we might want to work on, is getting additional users. There are some related templates, like a welcome for someone who uses an IP, encouraging that person to create an ID. I'll try to get around to creating some of them soon. ::good idea! What else would you like? ::subcategories, I don't know how to do that. Otherwise, I can do alot of stuff myself now that I'm back into wiki markup. I've got to go for now... "see" you later. If you leave messages for me on my talk page, I'll get notified about them whenever I log into any of the Wikia. --CocoaZen 01:16, 7 November 2006 (UTC) :: okay CchristianTehWazzit Note to self Make a Guide to Judaism, under the [ Judaism:] directory... Then make an article to poke fun at it on You Know What Site. :I also need to make a Template for Quotes, based off of the one from the above mentioned site. ::Uncyclopedia stuff needs to stay on the appropriate sites. This is not one of them. Link to there, if you want to, with appropriate text/warnings. --CocoaZen 01:10, 8 November 2006 (UTC) :::What? no, you misunderstand. What I meant was that I would make an article on Uncyclopedia for the Guide to jew that I write. and I also took the template for Quotes Template:Q and stuck it here. (could you fix the problem with the If template that comes with that?) CchristianTehWazzit Images Please give explicit information about image's copyright status when you upload them. Since this is based on one I made and explicitly released for GFDL, yours should be too, but please say so on the image description page. I'll go ahead and upload it as the logo. --CocoaZen 14:28, 7 November 2006 (UTC) :Ok thanks, sorry about that, I was being careless as I don't usually upload images... CchristianTehWazzit ::If you want to be in charge, you'll need to help others. It usually helps if you set a good example. On the other hand, everyone forgets sometimes. ::The logo needs to be a certain size to work. I'm pretty sure we can't fix it with an alignment command. Check out the standards (I don't have time, I need to get back to work.) and I'll re-upload it later. Right now I'm not seeing the new text. I don't know if that's because it hasn't "refreshed" to the new image or if it's because it's outside of the right area. ::More later... --CocoaZen 14:51, 7 November 2006 (UTC) :::ok, thanks will do... CchristianTehWazzit Logo Re-uploaded. I'm going to move the logo content page to an easier to remember one. --CocoaZen 01:10, 8 November 2006 (UTC) Taking a break I have locked this site off from myself to Force me to stop for a few hours. CchristianTehWazzit New Wikia I think if you want a German version of the Judiasm Wikia, you need to request a new Wikia on the Central one. There might be a simpler process for taking an existing Wikia to a third language, but I don't know it. --CocoaZen 01:10, 8 November 2006 (UTC) Main Page We were both making changes to the main page at the same time. I had made many changes to make it follow standard wiki formatting, and it looked like your changes were rather minor. If I misread that, I apologize. I'm trying to use normal wiki formatting, standard English capitalization and to show a broader scope of existing articles. If you want, I'll go back and do the comparison again, and add your content changes. --CocoaZen 03:19, 8 November 2006 (UTC) :Oh. ok. cause I was reworking the main page, and then I noticed that it had been messed with. I'll do that. CchristianTehWazzit ::Sorry again for clobbering some of your changes. However, I still suggest using some of my updates instead. Especially the tables to fit in the chai images, rather than the quote format and "fill in here" placeholders. I don't think the main page is the place for "put X here later" type comments. ::I don't think the focus on the Holocaust is appropriate. Yes, it's an important historical event, it's disproportionally represented on the main page. ::Since you may still be working on it, I'll create a Main Page/alt for alternative formatting and suggestions. ::--CocoaZen 04:27, 8 November 2006 (UTC) :::ok, well I am tryng to make it look cool. But I just realized that I have a widescreen... ok, you see what I'm doing with the Logo pics? thats what I want right now... ::::Yes, I like your use of the chai images. I wonder if Splarka would be willing to create some additional images for us with other images "engraved" but in the same style? --CocoaZen 04:54, 8 November 2006 (UTC) ::::that would be good... Let's ask him. CchristianTehWazzit :::::done --CocoaZen 05:16, 8 November 2006 (UTC) ::theres my main page for the moment, could you fix the couple of problems? (one is at the bottom)CchristianTehWazzit Vandals and other problem users Yes, for intentional vandalism like the examples you took care of, permanent bans are ok. For misuse that might be out of ignorance or users that haven't learned the wiki standards and policies yet, a temporary ban is more appropriate. --CocoaZen 02:45, 9 November 2006 (UTC) :Got it. Thanks for the heads-up. Luckily most of the vandals aren't that bright. Even when this Wikia wasn't active, there were several of us stopping by on our wiki-walks to make sure there was no vandalism. I check about 8 Wikia each day. Sadly, time dealing with vandals takes away from other, more productive activities. :Because of the nature of IP edits, as I think you probably already know, permanent bans are not used. (There are a few exceptions, but they go to the staff who can check to see whether the IP is assigned or part of an ISP pool, etc.) --CocoaZen 03:25, 9 November 2006 (UTC) YAY! Angela just gave me Admin status on that wiki I was talking about! :) cchristian :Congratulations! So, you'll be admin on more than one Wikia soon. --CocoaZen 01:53, 10 November 2006 (UTC) ::how mutch longer till I get Admin status here? it's tommarow (friday, in 4 hours) right? cchristian :OH! by the way, could someone help me to give that wiki a little bit of motion? cchristian ? I don't understand your last comments. I've been trying to see if I could get draw your attention to something at the bottom of the main page, a hebrew button... I can't get it to work. By the way, did you write something on wikimarkup page design? My attention? or any users? You want that to be a button that goes to the Hebrew version? (By the way, Hebrew should be capitalized.) Something on wikimarkup page design? --CocoaZen 02:15, 10 November 2006 (UTC) Ooops, sorry I forgot to say, I'll try to get the button to work on the Main Page/Alt. --CocoaZen 02:17, 10 November 2006 (UTC) :I'm not expert at wiki editing (markup)... intermediate maybe. I've written editing guides for beginners a few times, but they've been "improved". I'd suggest using the Central Wikia's guides. Maybe have very basic start-up here, but then point to them for more. See wikicities:Help:Introduction and wikicities:Help:Tutorial_1. :I've figured out how to do the button (although I need to know its size to make it look better) but I wouldn't use it that way. Users will not recognize that it is a button and not just a link, and they won't know that it goes to the Hebrew version of the Wikia instead of something else like the Hebrew page. :--CocoaZen 03:18, 10 November 2006 (UTC) ::Yes, the button works, but from a usability point of view, it's not a good idea to use it that way. (See the reason above.) It's ok to do, but the text link should be there too. --CocoaZen 03:38, 10 November 2006 (UTC) :::It's important to give the licensing status of images you upload. You can use the templates that Kirk's been uploading, but every image needs to say what it's licensing status and where it's from on the image page. --CocoaZen 03:41, 10 November 2006 (UTC) new tabs... cchrisitan - You may notice some extra tabs now on this Wikia's pages. You are now an administrator here. See Wikia:Help:Administrators' how-to guide for more information. Use the force for good! :-) Enjoy. --CocoaZen 04:05, 11 November 2006 (UTC) : YAY! *Dances* Responses Yes, we can protect the Main Page, if there is an active vandal. But there is a Wikia standard, that we don't protect pages pre-emptively. Please read those standards. I know they are scattered around on a bunch of different pages, so it's easy to miss one. But check into existing policies before trying to create a bunch. You can use Wikipedia policies as a starting point when they help, but this is a Wikia, so Wikia policies (see the Central Wikia) take precidence. Some of the norms are the same, such as assume good faith. Some are different, like the ability to have a community point of view. I am not sure whether MIDI files are permitted. You can try uploading one, IF it is public domain or released under GFDL. Note on the talk page where you got it and how it meets these criteria, just like you would with an image. --CocoaZen 00:19, 12 November 2006 (UTC) tone I didn't intend it to be yelling. So, I apologize if it read like that. There are a few things I see repeatedly, so I'm asking that we try to set a good example and avoid them. I can write a more complete article later, if you think that would be a good idea. (?) * This is a Wikia. We follow the Wikia rules and standards. Some of the guidelines are flexible, and we can discuss how they apply and talk to the Wikia staff to make sure we are interpreting things correctly. Judaism:Wikia standards * Use standard English and wiki formatting. Proper nouns, adjectives and titles are capitalized. In general, do not capitalize words for emphasis; use italics, bold or both. The page name should be in bold the first time it appears within the page. Judaism:Standard English * Make sure you do not violate anyone's copyright. This requires special care when uploading whole files like images or sound files. The associated description page should always include information about how the file was obtained and how it was released by the copyright owner for GFDL or why it was already in public domain. Use the templates. Files without this information will probably be deleted. Judaism:Copyrights * The focus of this Wikia is the Jewish community. The focus has not been intended to be not bad things that have happened to the Jews or that the Jews supposedly did. A few articles on those topics may be ok, but not an emphasis -- unless there is an agreed upon change in direction for this Wikia. We don't want false statements. Opinions such as favorite holiday traditions are welcome. There are multiple different Jewish traditions and all are welcome. It is not ok for one group to call anothers' traditions bad or to disregard them. Therefore, the Star of David and the Israeli flag images should be used with care. Articles can be deleted because they inappropriate, even if they are factual and correct. For instance, articles on "how to make concrete", "journalism careers", "street names in Honolulu" or "training your pet", while all reasonable articles, are not appropriate on the Judaism Wikia. Judaism:Point of view --CocoaZen 01:51, 12 November 2006 (UTC) Not enough? True, I didn't close the , and also true that I didn't enter the starting command either. :let's forget about it. I don't mind some content about the Holocaust and antisemitism. I never said we should remove that. However, I do object to its over emphasis. And I do mind the attitude that this Wikia is responsible for addressing every false or inflamatory statement made about the Jews. You wouldn't say that a Wikia for teenagers needed to focus on responding to complaints about teens. :ok, I don't mean to respond to them all, sorry if it seems that way... It's a matter of degree and emphasis. Your statement that, "there isn't enough Jewish lore to fill a wiki" is extremely naive and factually incorrect. There is 5000 years of history, lore, millions of people and easily thousands of articles that could be written. What you said is similar to saying that there isn't enough content about Christianity to have a wiki for it without including many articles about polytheism and atheism. It would be reasonable to have one or two articles on those topics... especially comparing the beliefs, but they probably wouldn't be featured on the main page or constitute a large proportion of the site. And they would not be necessary to the site. :true, I see your point. As a matter of practicality, I very much doubt that Wikia would support a wiki focussed on antisemitism. I hope you're not suggesting that we need an anti-semite (which means against the semite people -- Jews, Arabs and others) Wikia. Just because there's a wiki for people who like role playing games, do you think we need one for people who think role playing games are dumb? I don't understand where you are trying to go with this line of thought. There's no reason or need to repeat nasty things that are said about a community in a Wikia for that community. I doubt that the Furry Wikia has many pages on bad things people say about Furries. :I think we should inform people about it, I'm not trying for a focus on it, but if it's a jewish resource, it needs to be mentioned. As Kirk said, this Wikia is to "cover things of a religious or social Jewish nature". It is not necessary to have articles on the Holocaust, other religions and points of view. Again, a limited amount of that is ok, but it was not the focus, and if you want to change the focus of this Wikia, I think there needs to be a discussion of that first. :ok I do, didn't I say that in my comment? I guess not... I don't want a huge section of the site, just enough to inform people... --CocoaZen 04:05, 12 November 2006 (UTC) :ok, cchristian ::ha ha... sorry, I did put it on Uncyclopedia later... cchristian Please remember this in not a parody site. Your comments in the sandbox were not appropriate for a non-parody Wikia. --CocoaZen 04:18, 27 November 2006 (UTC) Response on Family Tradition : First, see Wikia compared to Wikipedia, specifically ::Wikipedia is a good source, but there's no point in having a Wikia that's just a copy of a sub-set of the Wikipedia. As a Wikia, this site does not have to stick to a neutral point of view (NPOV), so personal experiences, like favorite heros, holidays or stories would be appropriate. In addition, other things like traditional family recipes (or links to recipes on other sites) could be posted. :Emphasis added. But the point is... Wikipedia is fact-based. Wikia is community based. It would not be ok to post false information, information outside of the scope or contrary to the purpose of this Wikia, but opinion and personally relevant information is ok. For instance, posting your family history on Wikipedia is not ok, but it is ok on the Genealogy Wikia. In another example, book reviews are ok on LiteraWiki. :Personally, I think it's important to distriguish the parts that are opinion from the "generally accepted" facts about Judaism. And I wouldn't want this Wikia to be just opinion-type comments. But part of the reason to have a Wikia rather than just adding to the already much fact-richer Wikipedia is the chance to add opinions and non-fact things like recipes or movie lists that wouldn't necessarily be appropriate there. :The tradition section on the menorah page seems to me to fit into the personal experiences and traditions. It's simply soliciting information about some of the variety of ways that the holidays are celebrated. But, if you think it would improve the Wikia to have it on a linked page to separate the "facts" from the traditions, this is a wiki, and you are welcome to make that change. :--CocoaZen 05:23, 29 November 2006 (UTC) ::Moving the question to the talk page seems fine. ::On the other hand, I have some problems with the "factual" information you replaced it with. A mitzvah is a commandment, not a person. But, it's a wiki, so I'll make adjustments. --CocoaZen 06:35, 29 November 2006 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I'm planning to mark this Wikia as "adoptable" again. --CocoaZen 16:35, 21 March 2007 (UTC) :Yes, you and I keep our administrator status. We just both have enough other things to focus on that this wikia doesn't have someone developing it into an active wiki. I still plan to check on it -- especially until it's adopted -- but I won't be (haven't been) contributing much. CocoaZen 14:39, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Misleading cchristianTehWazzit - That link you just added to your user page goes to a site that is unbalanced and misleading. -- CocoaZen 21:09, 29 April 2007 (UTC) Effects I really like the effects you added to the logo. What effects did you use? What program did you use to do it? Is there a way to make it scripted? Also, I replied to your comment on my talk page (in my experience, keeping a conversation all in one place is the right way to do things.) 19:41, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :I just did it by hand in GIMP, that's pretty much how I've always done it... '- ''cchristian (Former Administrator)' Talk. ::And it's hard for me to track conversations on Wikis I'm not that active on when it's not on my page... That's why I don't do it... '- cchristian (Former Administrator)''' Talk.